A conventional noncontact power transmitting apparatus has M (M is an integer number equal to or greater than 2) power transmitting circuits and a control unit that controls the M power transmitting circuits. Each power transmission circuit includes a transmission-side LC tank circuit having a capacitor and a power transmission coil connected in series, and an oscillation circuit that supplies power to the transmission-side LC tank circuit. The power transmission coils of the M power transmission circuits are arranged in a matrix formation. The control circuit controls phases of signals generated by the respective oscillation circuits of the M power transmission circuits so that the phases of changes in the magnetic fields from at least two power transmission coils of the power transmission coils of the M power transmission circuits are identical at a power reception coil of a power reception circuit (for example, see patent document 1).
However, in a case where a phase of the magnetic field is set to be identical at a reception coil of one reception circuit in the conventional noncontact power transmitting apparatus, a phase of the magnetic field is not identical at a reception coil of another reception circuit located at another place. Thus, it is difficult to effectively transmit electric power to the reception coils of the plurality of reception circuits at the same time.